


The Blessings of the Queen

by sootsprites



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Post Movie, Spoilers, but still, vauge ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootsprites/pseuds/sootsprites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he asks Anna to marry him, Kristoff has to ask the only family she has left for permission: Elsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blessings of the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from Tumblr User Trinadear
> 
> "hrmm…prompt! before he asks anna to marry him, kristoff has to ask the only family she has left for permission: elsa. (bonus points if elsa compares it to the last time someone wanted her blessing to marry anna)"
> 
> This took half an hour, and i've never had more fun writing fanfiction

It was Olaf’s fault, really. The pesky snowman was the one who put the whole ‘spending the rest of your life with your true love’ thing he liked to talk about, although the nudges from his family certainly brought the subject into his mind more times that he’d care to admit.

Kristoff would easily admit that he loved Anna. She’d saved his life twice when they first met and had kept on saving it ever since. But Anna wasn’t like other girls, and he didn’t just mean her weird midnight eating habits or her inability to write a letter without thinking outloud. Anna was a princess, and that meant that if Kristoff wanted to marry her (and he did, he would admit to himself when he wasn’t feeling particularly stubborn) then he would have to do it all exactly right.

The ring wasn’t that difficult. The butler had given him a good hint about the old jewelry that had been set aside when Anna and Elsa had been small. He’d found it and gotten one of the rings shined and polished, one that had belonged to her mother, according to one of the maids.

His family and Olaf and even Sven had ideas about how he should go about asking her, but Kristoff figured that he’d just ask her when the time was right. The more complicated he made the event, the bigger the chance was of him screwing it up. No, better to keep it simple.

No, the hardest part of asking Anna to marry him was the part Kristoff still hadn’t done: asking for Elsa’s blessing.

The Queen intimidated him. He’d never say it out loud, but it was true. The minute woman scared him more than an avalanche in January. And every time Kristoff worked up his nerve to ask Elsa for a moment alone, he chickened out and made up increasingly ridiculous excuses.

In the end, Kristoff decided that he just had to suck it up and do it, fear of being a Kristoffcicle be damned. She was still human after all, even if she snow and ice powers and the full might of Arendelle’s military behind her and-

 _Okay, enough of that._ He told himself sternly, standing outside the door to Elsa’s study. He’d been psyching himself up for the last twenty minutes. At least Olaf wasn’t standing behind him, asking if he knew how to knock. Again. When he finally knocked (after starting to walk away seven three times) she almost seemed amused to see him.

“Good Morning Kristoff.” She said, smiling slightly up at him from the desk she kept in what had apparently been the King’s study. “How can I help you?”

Kristoff made a concentrated effort not to trip over his own feet. “I, uh, Well I know that you’re busy, your majesty, um, and I don’t want to take up too much of your time, because I’m sure you’ve got lots of important queen things that you have to do,and I, um, I don’t want to get in the way of that,” He was babbling he knew, but Kristoff couldn’t physically stop himself. _Is this what Anna feels like all the time?_

After another minute of this, the slow smile that had been spreading across Elsa’s face evolved into delighted laughter, and Kristoffs shoulders sagged. “And, why are you laughing?”

"I’m sorry," Elsa giggled, not sounding sorry in the least. "I’ve just been wondering when you were going to pluck the courage to do this."

Kristoff felt his wind leave him. “You knew,” he said at length. “Of course you knew, why wouldn’t know, the servants knew, Sven knows, I’m pretty sure the people in Corona know.”

Elsa nodded in agreement to this, then gestured at him with one hand. “Well, you’re here for a reason, right? Go on, spit it out.”

Kristoff groaned and rubbed an hand across his face. “You are not going to make this easy for me are you?” He asked her. Elsa smiled and shook her head. “Okay then, here goes everything. I,” He said, “Would like your blessing to marry your sister.”

Elsa looked pleased but this, she propped her chin in one hand and looked at him amusedly. “Well, you’re certainly better then the last candidate,” she said conversationally, her smile widening when Kristoff made a face. “At least I know your last name.”

"High praise." Kristoff said, sighing. "Look Elsa, uh, your majesty, Anna loves you, she’s your sister and she would never do anything to make you unhappy, and the last thing I ever want to do it make Anna unhappy."

"That’s good to know." Elsa said. She bit down on her bottom lip for a moment, and then she nodded at him. "Alright then."

"Alright then?"

Elsa smiled. “Yes Kristoff, you may have my blessing to marry Anna.”

Kristiff blinked. “Really?”

"Really."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Shouldn’t there be like, a trial of strength or something?"

Elsa’s eyebrows rose. “Do you want there to be?”

"Noooo." Kristoff said quickly. "No, I’m, I’m good."

Elsa smiled. “Then go on then.” She told him, gesturing to the door. “I have work to do.”

"Right. Right!" Kristoff nodded and started walking out of the room, feeling as though he were walking on air. A thought occured to him and he turned back to her. "Thank you, Elsa." he said, sincerely. "Really, thank you."

Elsa rested her chin on one hand. “Just make her happy, okay Kristoff?”

Kristoff smiled. “I will do my very best.”

Elsa smiled. “Very well. Now, off with you.”

"Yes Ma’am." Kristoff left the room and shut the door behind him. And when she heard a whoop from down the corridor, Elsa couldn’t help but laugh.


End file.
